monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayzo
Kayzo '''is the alias of hardstyle producer '''Hayden Capuozzo. In 2012, he won the "Discovery Project" challenge presented by Insomniac, a national music tour that promotes EDM. His debut on Monstercat was "This Time" on March 25th, 2017, on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1. He also produced a song called "Wake Up" with RIOT, released outside of Monstercat, which has garnered 7.3 million listens on Spotify as of September 2017. Timeline 2017 March * March 24, 2017: Kayzo released his debut Monstercat single, This Time. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1. August * August 11, 2017: In collaboration with Gammer, Kayzo released his second single on Monstercat, Over The Edge (feat. AU8UST). The song, which was Gammer's third Monstercat single, and AU8UST's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. September * September 29, 2017: In collaboration with Slander, Kayzo released his third Monstercat single, Without You (feat. Dylan Matthew). The song, which was Matthew's first Monstercat appearance, and Slander's second Monstercat single, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3 and on Slander and Kayzo's Dilapidation Celebration EP. October * October 27, 2017: Kayzo released his fourth Monstercat single, Holy (feat. Micah Martin), in collaboration with Slander. The song, which was Martin's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on both Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3 and Kayzo and Slander's Dilapidation Celebration EP, along with Without You. * October 27, 2017: In collaboration with Slander, Kayzo released his debut EP on Monstercat, Dilapidation Celebration EP. *# Holy (feat. Micah Martin) *# Without You (feat. Dylan Matthew) ** Without You and Holy were both featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3. The EP was also Slander's first Monstercat EP. Monstercat uploads # This Time #* March 24, 2017 # Over The Edge (with Gammer, feat. AU8UST) #* August 11, 2017 # Without You (with Slander, feat. Dylan Matthew) #* September 29, 2017 # Holy (with Slander, feat. Micah Martin) #* October 27, 2017 Off-Monstercat releases LPs * Overload LP Records *# Follow You (feat. Devin Oliver) *# Overload (feat. Micah Martin) *# Alright Then (feat. The Zealots) *# Right On Time *# Exhale (feat. Micah Martin) *# Feel The Power (feat. Micah Martin) *# We Are The Monsters *# Floating *# Never Alone (with Krimer) *# In My Head *# Waiting (with Warez) * Unleashed LP / Welcome Records *# Alone (with Our Last Night) *# Before The Storm (with blessthefall) *# Up In Flames (feat. Alex Gaskarth) *# Monster (with TYNAN, feat. Matty Mullins) *# Dark Skies (with ALRT) *# Lost (feat. xo sad) *# LA Never Says Goodbye (with ARMNHMR, feat. Kyle Pavone) *# ARK (with 1788-L) *# Antidance (with k?d) *# Night Terror (with YULTRON, feat. Of Mice & Men) *# Wasted Space (with Underoath) *# Wait It Out (feat. Micah Martin) *# Fight For Love (feat. Micah Martin) *# Our Times Run Out (feat. Boys of Fall) *# Cruel Love (feat. Frank Zummo & shYbeast) EPs * Black & White EP Family *# Kill It *# Avalanche (feat. Dylan Matthew) *# Horizon (feat. Dylan Matthew) *# More Than Ever * The Doghouse EP Records *# Born Again *# The Dogs *# Welcome To The Doghouse *# Smack *# Can't Stop Singles * Burner * Scream * Freddy Krueger * Till We Die (with Sullivan King) with Style * Somebody * Home (with Cesqeaux) Family * Frequency (with Gammer) * Wake Up (with RIOT) * Whistle Wars Records * Periscope (with Gammer) Records * Last Resort (with Papa Roach) Records * Forever (with Gammer) Music / Welcome Records * Fake Fake Fake (feat. xo sad) Music / Welcome Records Remixes * Danny Elfman - This Is Halloween (Kayzo & Lookas Remix) * Zara Larsson & MNEK - Never Forget You (Carnage & Kayzo Remix) * DJ Snake & Yellow Claw - Ocho Cinco * Jauz & Netsky - Higher * Tritonal - This Is Love (feat. Chris Ramos & Shanahan) Category:Artists Category:Kayzo discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Barong Family artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Firepower artists Category:Kannibalen artists